If it Ain't Broke
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Abby overhears Ziva telling Tony she wants to be alone after a really hard case and goes over to her place to check on her. She eventually notices something between her friends and tries to make them admit it. Set at the end of A Desperate Man and Goes on through Extreme Prejudice. This is a TIVA story co-written with Misspatchesmom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! this is Hippiechic81. This Is the first chapter of a story I am co-writing with Misspatchesmom. We will put in the first author's note in each chapter, who wrote the chapter! please read AND review!**

**Hope you enjoy the story! **

"So, you wanna go grab something to eat? I know this great place that has the best Philly Cheese Steaks in Virginia. It's also got a pretty good alcoholic beverage selection.", Tony asked Ziva, as they walked out to their cars. They had just had to deal with a particularly difficult case. Ziva's boyfriend (who was now her ex-boyfriend.),Ray Cruz, had murdered a female Navy commander. Right before the team had found out that Cruz was the murderer, he had proposed to Ziva. When she had found out the truth about him, she'd been hurt, furious, and altogether heartbroken. Though she wouldn't admit it, Tony could see right through her, and she wasn't fooling any of the others, either. Now they were walking across the parking lot towards their cars, after having informed the husband of the victim that the case had been solved and seeing him out.

When Ziva hesitated after receiving the dinner invitation, Tony added,

"Come on. Ya gotta eat. It'll be fun." Ziva shook her head and said,

" No Thank you Tony. I am not very hungry you take a snow-check?"

"It's rain-check, Ziva. If you don't feel like going out, we could just order take out and hang out. I mean, I can be a friend to listen...a shoulder to cry on?" Tony responded.

With a small smile, Ziva shook her head again. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, Tony, but I really just need to be alone tonight." Tony sighed, but gave Ziva a smile in return.

Walking backwards towards his car slowly, he said, "Ok. Well, if you change your mind..."

"I know where to find you.", Ziva finished.

Tony nodded and said, "Remember, Ziva. You've got a lot of people who care. You're not alone."

Ziva gave another,small smile and replied softly,

"I , Tony."

"Goodnight, Ziva.", Tony said in response.

"Laila tov, Tony.", was Ziva's reply. With one last, meaningful look, Tony got into his car and drove away. After giving a wave and smile to Abby, who had just arrived at her car across the parking lot, and getting a small smile and wave in return, Ziva got into her own car and drove off.

What she and Tony didn't know is that Abby had actually overheard the last part of the conversation. Now, she stood by her car, lost in thought as she tried to imagine how her friend must be feeling at this moment. Abby wasn't sure what to do. Should she follow Ziva home? Should she leave her alone for tonight and check on her the next day? Abby was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear a voice calling out her name.

"Abby?", the voice said, but received no response. "Abby? Are you alright?" This time, Abby looked up startled.

"Huh? Oh hey, Jimmy. Yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I forgot something."

"Well, do you want me to go back in with you to get it?" ,Palmer asked.

"No. I actually just remembered I left it in my car. It's all good now. G'night,Jimmy. See you tomorrow," Abby said, in a rush, before getting into her car and leaving the parking lot.

"Goodnight Abby," the younger man called after her. Then, he gave a shrug and headed home as well.

Abby thought about what she should do about Ziva as she drove along. She hadn't gotten too far when she finally decided that just because Ziva wanted to be alone, didn't mean she should be. She turned her car in the direction of Ziva's apartment. It was about ten minutes away. Once she arrived, she parked her car and headed into the building. She knocked on the door, but received no answer. After a moment, she knocked again.

This time, she got a sharp and slightly slurred response of, "Tony, I told you I wanted to be alone."

"Ziva? It's me. Abby.", the Goth called through the door.

After a brief hesitation, Ziva called out, "Coming." The Israeli strode to the door, and unlocked and opened it.

"What do you want, Abby?"

"I know today was hard. I just thought you could use a friend," Abby said softly.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Tony. I need to be alone."

"Apparently,alone with the company of Budweiser." Abby replied, taking in Ziva's appearance, and the nearly empty bottle on the coffee table. Ziva gave the forensics specialist an annoyed look.

"I do not see how that is any of your business." Abby put a hand on her friend's shoulder and looked her directly in the eye, saying,

"It's not the best idea to drink alone. Especially after the sucky day you've had."

"I needed to forget. I could only do that by getting intoxicated. I did not wish to be put off.", Ziva said, defensively.

"I think you mean cut off, Ziva. But that's not the point. I refuse to leave you alone in the condition you're in. I'm staying here tonight."

"Abby, no. I do not need a baby-sitter. Go home. I will be fine."

"Not happening. You're my friend, and you need me. I'm not going anywhere." Ziva was about to argue when she suddenly got ghostly pale.

"Ziva? Are you ok?", Abby asked in concern. Ziva's only response was to make a mad dash to her bathroom. She barely made it in time to empty everything in her stomach into the toilet. After a few seconds, she felt Abby kneel beside her and rub her back while holding back her hair. After a few more moments of dry heaving, Ziva felt it was safe to back away from the toilet. She looked at Abby, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Abby."

"Are you ok, now?" Abby asked.

"I am better. Although, I believe I need some tea." Abby offered to go make some while Ziva got into her pajamas and got some Tylenol for the headache she was sure to have later.

"Thank you, Abby. That would be very nice." Ziva went and got her pajamas on and brushed her teeth before taking a Tylenol with some water from the bathroom sink. Then, she went out and sat on the couch, turning on the TV down low. Abby soon joined her with two cups of tea.

"Here.", Abby said, handing her friend a cup. Ziva thanked her, and the two friends drank their tea in silence as the watched a movie on TV. At some point during the movie, Abby looked over and saw that her friend had fallen asleep on the couch. She found a blanket to drape over the woman and then she took the teacups to the kitchen and washed them. Then she found another blanket in Ziva's bedroom and curled up to sleep in the easy chair next to the couch.

Abby hadn't been asleep for very long when she was startled awake by a terrified scream. Abby jumped out of the chair and hurried over to the couch where Ziva was thrashing around and calling out in her sleep.

"Ziva? Ziva, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Ziva! It's Abby. You're safe. Come on! Wake up!" Abby couldn't wake Ziva, and the woman was still thrashing around. Abby had to bob and weave to avoid getting hit. She finally gently grabbed Ziva's wrists and held them as she said again, "Ziva! You need to wake up. Come on. Open your eyes. This isn't real. You're dreaming. You're ok." Suddenly, Ziva jolted awake, but her eyes held a wild look that terrified Abby.

"No, no, no, no! It's ok, Ziva. It's 're in your apartment. You're safe! It's ok.", Abby said, soothingly. After what seemed like forever, Ziva seemed to come out of her nightmare, and her eyes found Abby's. She took a few deep breaths before saying,

"Abby?" The Israeli received a short nod.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm here. You're safe. You're okay." Abby sat on the couch facing her friend. She held Ziva's hand, but didn't say or do anything else as she waited for Ziva to process. She was sure Ziva would close herself off and pretend like it was nothing, but the other woman surprised Abby. It could have been that she wasn't quite alert or awake yet, or it could be simply that the Israeli was tired of holding it together all the time, and that she felt safe with Abby. Whatever the reason, Ziva looked at her friend wordlessly for a few moments before her face crumpled, and she collapsed into her friend's arms, sobbing. Abby was surprised at this side of Ziva. She'd never seen it before. However, Abby did the only thing she knew to do. She wrapped Ziva tightly in her arms and held her as she cried. It didn't matter how long it would last, or if Ziva shut her out once she was more alert. Abby was prepared to be there for her friend as long as she needed her.

**Well, there's chapter one! Hope you liked it! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget. The next chapter which will be written by Misspatchesmom,**

**Will be posted later on this week! Catch ya later**!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by misspatches mom. But this author's note is mine. To the guest reviewer that was saying Abby would be the last person she'd want with her during a hard time,****Abby has a big heart and she really wanted to show she cared. She may not be Tony but she IS Ziva's friend!TIVA IS coming, but it will take a few chapters. I have a No Character bashing rule for my stories and that includes co-written stories. If you don't like a certain character, that's your right. But if you don't like, don't read. I will NOT accept hateful bashing of any character from the show. That's not what reviews are for.****Please keep your reviews kind and stick to critiquing the story itself and our writing. for everyone else, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Misspatchesmom would, I'm sure, appreciate them.**

Ziva awoke at her usual 0530. She groaned when she rolled to her side and then opened her eyes quickly when she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Why had she fallen asleep on the sofa? She looked around the dark room, noticing a form in the chair. Abby? Why was Abby sleeping in her chair?

Ziva slipped quietly from the couch and moved silently to her bedroom. In the bathroom, she grabbed a Tylenol and a cup of water, downing both in one gulp. She took care of needs and then sat on the edge of her bed, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Abby had come to her apartment and Ziva remembered drinking tea with the Goth. Oh, yeah, and about half a dozen cans of beer before that…

Ray Cruz… the latest in an eternal string of men who had used her and let her down. She had been expecting nothing from him at the point where they had been before the case of Maya Burris. Then he had shown up with a ring in the blasted box. Made a fool of himself in public by pleading with her to marry him. Damn him!

Tony… trying to be supportive and acting every bit the part of best friend. Giving her that look when Nick Burris had asked if they were a couple. Then giving her that smile he gave only to her in the elevator… making her heart race as always. Damn him!

A vague memory of having Abby's arms wrapped around her during the night and sobbing on the Goth's shoulder had Ziva shaking her head. Why had she cried? Bits and pieces of the scene were coming back to her; the nightmare, Abby trying to wake her, the hug… The last thing Ziva wanted was anyone's pity. Why had she let her guard down with Abby?

Ziva grabbed the bear with the tutu from her shelf and lay down on her pillow. Tali had always been the emotional one in the family; never afraid to show vulnerability, need, emotion. She had resisted all of Eli's efforts to train her to be emotionless, a good little soldier, very unlike her older siblings. Ziva sometimes had envied Tali's resistance to their father, her spirit and determination dominating her personality. Tali had been the best of them. Tali, who wanted to be an opera singer, a ballet dancer, a free spirit, had been taken way too early. She had given Ziva the bear just weeks before her senseless death.

Feelings, emotions; all of it threatening to tear her heart and mind into pieces. Perhaps Eli was correct; emotions were a sign of weakness. She had liked Ray at one point, but as time went by and he disappointed her yet again, she began to realize that she was only "in love" with the idea of a family, her "something permanent," if you could call it that. It dawned on her, lying on her bed in the early morning hours, that she would have replayed her Ima's life had she married Ray. Not what she wanted by a long shot; her "something permanent" included an Abba who was there for his wife and children in all the ways that mattered.

_'Admit it, Ziva,'_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts. _'Your something permanent has ALWAYS included Tony in your dreams.'_ Complicated was a mild, at best, way to describe her relationship with her team mate, her best friend. She did have to admit that he was always there for her; supportive, understanding, and just fun to be around. Even things that she had found annoying about Anthony DiNozzo in the early days were now a part of his charm over her. The movie references, the jokes, the masks, the kidding and teasing; all of it just added to the spell he unconsciously cast over her.

Ziva was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of Abby moving about the living room and kitchen of the apartment. She glanced at her clock; 0715, time to get up and get things done today. She walked out of her bedroom to find Abby looking in the refrigerator and cabinets.

"Good morning, Abby," Ziva called out.

"Ziva! You're awake. I hope I didn't wake you up; you can go back to sleep if you want," Abby apologized. "After the night you had, you deserve to sleep in!" Abby moved over to Ziva and hugged her tightly.

Ziva stiffened slightly, which Abby noticed. "I am fine, Abby," she stated. "You did not have to stay with me."

"But, I wanted to make sure that you're okay," Abby released her hug and moved back slightly. "Besides, this way we can both get a good breakfast! And you can talk to me about your nightmares if you need to talk…"

Ziva scowled, "I AM fine, and I do not need to talk about anything. Let me make us some eggs and then you can go do whatever it is you do on Saturday." Ziva took eggs, some veggies, and cheese from the fridge and put the items on the counter. She grabbed her skillet, a bowl, and her chopping block and knife.  
As Abby watched, Ziva chopped onions, mushrooms, and baby spinach leaves. She grated the cheese into a small pile. She broke four eggs into the bowl and whisked them into a frothy yellow color. Then she added the vegetables and mixed some more. Finally she poured the egg mixture into the heated skillet.

"I do not have Caf-POW! But I do have tea, coffee, orange juice, and water. What would you like to drink?" Ziva poured herself a glass of orange juice and put the tea kettle on the stove to heat the water.

"Orange juice is fine, Ziva," Abby replied. "Are you really okay? I mean that nightmare was pretty scary; you were thrashing around and screaming and all. You can tell me; I'll listen!"

Ziva walked over to Abby with the glass of orange juice. She set the glass in front of her friend and put her hands over the Goth's. "I do not want to talk about it. Understood, Abby?" She made eye contact as she spoke.

"Um, okay; but if…" Ziva cut Abby off by putting her finger over the woman's lips. Abby nodded that she understood Ziva's request to drop the subject. She would let it go for now.

Ziva served the eggs to plates for herself and Abby. She set them on the table and sat down to eat the meal. Abby glanced at her friend, noting the set look on Ziva's face and in her eyes and decided to remain silent. After they finished the meal, Abby helped Ziva clean up.

"Thank you for coming by to check on me, Abby. I do have some errands to run today, so I will see you at work on Monday," Ziva moved towards the door. Abby got the hint and gathered her things to head home.

"Thank you for breakfast, Ziva; it was delicious. I am just a phone call away, if you need me."

Ziva shut the apartment door behind the Goth. First things first; she would get her morning run, then come home and shower and head out to do her errands. Running always cleared her head and helped put the thoughts and emotions into perspective.

** Well, there's chapter 2. Chapter three will be written by hippiechic81 and will most likely be posted on Thursday. Remember ALL reviews pertaining to the writing and story are MUCH apprieciated, but please NO character bashing! Thanks! catch ya'll later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is chapter three. It was written by Hippiechic81. Hopefully it will please both the Abby fans AND the TIVA fans. There is something for everyone **

**this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks! **

After Ziva had returned from her run, she took a shower and got ready for the day. She headed out to complete her errands. When she returned a couple of hours later, she found someone sitting on her front stoop. upon coming closer, she saw that it was Tony. She rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased that he had come to check up on her,not that she would ever admit that to him. She walked up to the man and said,

"What are you doing here,Tony?" Tony gave his signature grin and replied,

"I just couldn't get you off my mind. I wanted to see how your night was."

"I...am fine,Tony. Thankyou for your concern. You could have simply called,however."

"I needed to see for myself, how you really are."

"I told you I am fine. I would just like the weekend to myself. I will be really to jump into work on monday."

"Come on,Ziva. It's me. You can tell me. I can tell you're really tired. You probably didn't sleep too well. Are the nightmare's back?" Ziva noticably stiffened. Had Abby called him? She knew she should have made it clear to the goth to keep her mouth shut. Before she could come up with a response, Tony held up his hand.

"Never mind, I have my answer. Your hesitation is blaringly loud and clear."

"Tony, it is not a big deal. I am used to these nightmares.I am used to the men in my life turning on life slurps at the moment,and I don't see that changing anytime in the near future. I have learned to live with that." Tony walked into Ziva's appartment with her and began helping her put away the groceries as he replied,

"First of all Ziva, the word you are looking for is 'sucks'. Second, any guy who treats you as any less than a warrior princess isn't worth your time and trouble." Ziva couldn't help the small smile that graced her face at the 'warrior princess' reference. She quickly schooled her features and replied,

"I am not a princess,Tony. I never had time to dream about that kind of life, like most girls. My father treated me as a soldier from the age of twelve. I was a Mossad soldier by sixteen. Tali, was the real princess in our family in everyway. Her beauty, the way she was treated by our father, the way she conducted herself. Once I went into training for Mossad, that was it for me. I knew I would never again be anyone's princess. From then on, I was nothing more than a mean, fighting machine. I would never be anything esle."

"Ziva, you ARE more than that. Don't you see? You are not just a product of your past. You deserve to be happy. You've worked hard to get where you are a true NCIS agent now and an American citizen. You have a family that loves you now, for who you are. That's something no one, not C-I-Ray, not your father, not mossad, can ever take away from you. And you've got me. You know I'm here. I am one man that will never turn on you. And you know you also have Gibbs, McGee, even Ducky and Autopsy Gremlin that you can always trust beyond the shadow of a doubt. Just remember that, and never give up on happiness. You DO deserve it.",Tony said, with rare but complete sincerity. Ziva couldn't bring herself to beleive him, even though she really wanted to. She just said,

"Thankyou for helping with the groceries,Tony. I have many things I must get finished today. I will see you at work on Monday." Tony sighed and said,

"Ok. I'll let you get to that. Just think about what I said, Ok?" Ziva just nodded and said,

"Goodby, Tony."

"Bye, Ziva.", Tony replied, as he left the apartment and shut the door behind him. Ziva looked at the door that her fellow agent had shut for a moment and wished with all her heart that she could tell him how she felt and find the happiness she desparately desired with him. Then she shook herself back to reality and got back to work on her tasks for the day.

On Monday, Ziva came into work acting as if nothing had happened. McGee and Gibbs pretty much knew it was best not to mention anything. Tony started to ask Ziva how it was going, but she shut him down pretty quickly. At some point during the day, Ziva headed to the ladies room. She heard someone come in while she was still in the stall. When she was finished, she went over to the sink to wash her hands. The other stall door then opened and the person came over to the sinks. Ziva looked over and saw that it was Abby.

"Hello,Abby.", Ziva said, hesitantly. Abby gave her friend a smile.

"Hey,Ziva. How are ya doing? Ya know, after the weekend?"

"I am fine,Abby. And I would like to request that you please not mention anything that happened that night to anybody. I do not like for others to know about my weeknesses. I am ashamed enough that you witnessed my behavior."

"Ziva, I would never betray your trust like that. Not unless I thought you were seriously in danger or spiraling,which you aren't.",Abby said, with a serious expression on her face. Ziva nodded and dried her hands. Abby wasn't finished yet,though. Before Ziva could make it to the door, the Goth continued.

"Ya Know,Ziva, I do understand nightmares. I have them sometimes. You aren't alone. In fact, we all get them. Me, Tony,Jimmy,Ducky,Timmy...Gibbs." Upon getting a skeptical look from Ziva, Abby added,

"Yes. Even Gibbs. Despite popular rumor, he IS human." Ziva smirked and gave Abby an 'Ok, if you say so.' look. With a sigh, Abby continued.

"What I mean is,we've all been through stuff in our lives,just like you. You don't have to go through that stuff alone. We're a family here, Ziva. No one's gonna think any less of you if you drop the tough mossade facade for a few minutes. We may not be related by blood, but we can relate. Just think about that." Ziva swallowed hard and said in a soft, slightly husky voice,

"I should get back to the squad room. I...will see you later,Abby." Abby gave a sad smile and waved. Ziva got as far as the door before hesitating and turning back to face Abby.

"Abby, how do you handle...the times when you aren't feeling so good about...life and humanity? When you feel helpless and...like you cannot messure up?" Abby thought for a moment, then said,

"Come with me to the lab. There's more privacy down there and there's something I need to show you, you have the time?" Ziva paused for a moment, then nodded and said,

"Alright." Ziva followed her friend out of the ladies room and together, they headed to the lab. Once there, Abby led Ziva into her office. Grabbing Bert and giving the stuffed hippo a squeeze, Abby pointed to a chair and said,

"You can sit there." Ziva sat and Abby rolled her desk chair over. Before sitting, Abby grabbed something out of her back pocket. Ziva noticed her friend running her fingers over the heart. She asked,

"What is that?"

"That is a part of the story I'm going to tell you."

"Alright.", said Ziva. She could sense that though her friend obviously wanted to tell the story, it was very difficult, so she let the goth take her time. after a moment, Abby hugged Bert again,took a deep breath and began.

"When I was a kid, I spent alot of time in a junk yard across from the church my family attended. I was interested in the science of it all. What caused the cars to crash, that sorta thing." Ziva nodded and Abby continued.

"One truck led me to a little girl and her family. The family was estranged because of racial issues. The little girl was black but her mother was mixed. The grandfather was white. The little girl's grandfather had given her a teddy bear. The father hated the grandfather. The grandfather loved the granddaughter, but the father wouldn't let her have anything to do with him. I tried to fix things. When I found the bear in the truck, I found out where the girl lived and tried to return the bear to her. Her father wouldn't let her have it back. I tried to talk to the grandfather, get him to make up with the girl's dad. It didn't do any good. Finally I secretly made a trade with the girl. My bunny for her bear. She made eye contact with me. We had an understanding. I never saw her again. I loved that bear until It fell apart. All that's left of it is this heart. I keep it close always. To remember. I always wished I could have done more." Abby's voice broke at the end and there were tears in her eyes. Ziva took her hand and said

"Abby, you were just a kid. You couldn't fix someone else anyway. You can't make people forgive each other. You do help so many people. But I do not understand why you are telling me this. How do you think this will help me?"

"Because, Ziva. You couldn't control your father or Ray anymore than I could control that family. You overcame your Mossad past. You are not that person anymore. You belong here and you are family. I want you to always remember that you matter, no matter what. And don't be afraid to ask for help. That IS a Gibbs rule. And anyone of us are here for 't forget that,ever." Before Ziva could respond, a voice called out,

"Abby? No one can find Ziva. Have you seen her?"

"I am here, Tony. I was just about to return.",Ziva called back.

"Hey,Tony.",Abby added.

"Hey Abbs. Ziva.", Tony replied. Then,with mischeivious grin, he added,

"Well, as much as I hate to break up this little girl-talk,we got a case! Come on!",before leaving the lab. Ziva turned back to Abby and said,

"Well, I best get back to the team now. I will see you later,Abby." Abby stood up and immediately pulled Ziva into a hug. After the two pulled apart, Ziva said,

"Get ready to work hard. I am sure we will be bringing back plenty of evidence for you."

"I am ALWAYS ready, get going! You have a bad guy to catch!" Ziva waved and headed to the door. When she got there, she stopped and turned.

"Abby?"

"Hmm?",Abby replied. Ziva looked her friend in the eye and said,

"Thankyou." Abby just gave Ziva a meaningful look and a nod, then smiled. Ziva smiled back,and then headed to the it was hard for her to admit and though it felt strange to her, it felt good to know she had people in her life who cared.

**Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. The next one, which will be written by misspatchesmom, will be posted most likely on Sunday. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

**Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter which has been written by Misspatchesmom. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The case occupied the team's days and nights for almost two weeks. Each time they thought they had a break-through, another roadblock was thrown into their path. All of them were running on caffeine, be it in the form of coffee, tea, or Caf-POW! As more bodies were found, even Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were kept busy. The MCRT took turns catching some sleep in rotating shifts. Gibbs encouraged the agent on sleep rotation to go home, but all of them used a sofa in one of the conference rooms as a makeshift bed.

On the rotation just before the final break in the case, Tony was coming off sleeping and Ziva was next up for rest. She entered the conference room quietly, hoping not to wake Tony until absolutely necessary. She looked over at her teammate sleeping on the sofa. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his features; he was on his back with one arm hanging off the sofa and the other over his chest, hugging one of the pillows. He had on an OSU t shirt and his boxers; his dress shirt and pants were folded neatly on the table. His face was so peaceful; and she had to admit, attractive.

'_Stop it, Ziva!_' she admonished herself. '_Rule 12…_' It existed for a reason, even if she did not know that reason. For a second, she envied that pillow that he was hugging. In her dreams… '_STOP IT NOW!_' She shook her head to clear the thoughts that seemed to be taking over more and more when she was alone. He was her partner, her teammate, and her best friend. There could be nothing more; Gibbs' rules and her Mossad training demanded that she vanquish any thoughts of Tony as a romantic partner.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Ziva was startled from her thoughts by the one voice that could break down the walls around her heart. The owner of said voice grinned at her, slowly sitting up and stretching.

"Your hair; it's sticking up; you know, porcu-swine!" Ziva grinned back at her best friend, a slight twinkle in her eyes as she met his gaze. "I do believe they call it pillow hair!"

"Huh? Oh, it's bed head," Tony smiled that smile he had just for her. Ziva could feel her pulse quicken as the room suddenly seemed warmer than a minute ago. When he pulled the t shirt over his head to put on his day clothes, she couldn't help but stare. She must have made a sound with her sudden intake of breath because he looked over at her.

"See something you like, Ms. David?" he teased.

She willed herself to tear her eyes from his body; he may be eye candy, but she would not let temptation get the better of her. "I will never tell!" she teased back. She kicked off her shoes and prepared to take her turn sleeping.

As she lay back on the sofa, Tony looked over at her. He grinned and tossed his t shirt at her. "Here, take my t shirt so you don't have to sleep in your clothes."

"Toda, Tony," Ziva was secretly happy that he had offered the shirt as she was not looking forward to sleeping in her street clothes for a second time. She sat up and started unbuttoning the blouse she had on to remove it not thinking that he would be watching her. As she slipped the blouse off her arms, she looked up to see him staring. She quickly pulled the t shirt over her head.

"Sleep well, Zee-vah," he turned to leave as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. Ziva pulled the shirt closer to her face, inhaling Tony's scent. The comfort of having something of his nearby helped her fall asleep quickly.

Four hours later a major break in the case was discovered by Abby via some blood from the clothing of the latest victim. The blood had not been the victim's; from DNA matching, Abby hit on a name and mug shot of a well-known drug distributer in the Mid-Atlantic area. McGee put out a BOLO and within an hour the Virginia State Patrol had picked up the suspect and two accomplices. Gibbs sent Tony to wake Ziva, but called him back when Abby came off the elevator with even more information that would help with the case. She had gone over the clothing from several other victims and found minute traces of blood that matched their suspect. Gibbs set Tony and McGee to the task of getting warrants and he asked Abby to go wake Ziva.

Abby knocked on the conference room door, "Ziva? Gibbs sent me to wake you up." She walked in to the darkened room and noticed Ziva moving around on the sofa. She was mumbling something that sounded like Hebrew and moving her arms as if she were fighting with someone. Abby moved over to the sleeping Israeli, intending to gently waken her. She jumped when Ziva sat up suddenly and started thrashing her arms violently; yelling out angrily in what Abby assumed was Hebrew.

"Ziva! Hey, it's me Abby. You're having another nightmare. Wake up, Ziva; it's okay. You're safe," Abby wrapped her arms around Ziva and tried to soothe her friend. "It's okay; you're safe!" As Abby hugged Ziva to her, the t shirt moved up slightly so that the fabric was near Ziva's face. As Abby held her friend, she could feel Ziva slowly calming down. She heard Ziva breathing deep breaths.

"I am fine, Abby," Ziva pushed to loosen the hug. Abby noticed that the woman seemed to be calming but also that she was smelling the OSU t shirt she was wearing.

"Um, Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing Tony's shirt?"

"He let me borrow it; and to tell the truth, I am glad he did. It smells like him and that is what helped me come out of the nightmare," Ziva spoke before her head overruled the need to be guarded. When she realized what she had admitted, she tried to cover it. "I am fine , Abby. Why are you in here?"

"Gibbs sent me to wake you; there's been a major break in the case. Tony and Tim are getting warrants so you guys can go get the suspect and two of his cronies," Abby explained. "Are you sure you're okay?

"I AM fine." Ziva stood up and picked up her blouse to change out of Tony's shirt. She looked at Abby and realized that the Goth was trying to form a question. "What is it, Abby?"

"Um, I'm not sure how to ask this, but, um, I, um," Abby hesitated. "I, um, was wondering, um, what you do when you are, um, alone, and, um, you have a nightmare?"

Ziva debated about changing the subject or answering Abby's question. She knew that if she put it off, Abby would probably ask again until Ziva gave her a reply. "I have a bear that I hug."

"Oh, that's cool. What kind of bear? Where did you get it?" Abby was curious.

Ziva hesitated; did she really want to share this? "I… My sister… gave me the bear," Ziva paused and tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Tali gave it to me about two months before she was killed. It… I am… it reminds me of her."

"Oh," Abby wasn't sure how to respond. "Sort of like a comfort bear?"

"Yes. Now, let us go downstairs. I am sure the team is waiting for me." Ziva changed the subject, hoping to end the discussion. She moved to the conference room door and headed into the hallway towards the elevator. Abby followed behind her.

As soon as Ziva stepped off the elevator with Abby following her, Gibbs gave his usual gruff order to the team, "Grab your gear; warrants are in. Let's go! DiNozzo, David, you take one vehicle; McGee, with me. Abbs, get me all you can on those blood matches."

**Well, looks like the case is about to be solved. Hippiechic81 will be posting the next chapter on Tuesday! Stay tuned to find out what happens**

**next! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch**  
** ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I'm Hippiechic81! Hope you enjoy this one! No Tony and Ziva in this chapter but I promise they will return in the next chapter which will be written by**

**misspatchesmom! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Abby headed back down to her lab and tried to concentrate on the blood samples. She ran the tests and waited for the results from Major Mass Spec. No matter how hard she tried to focus on the case though, Abby couldn't get her mind off of the little admission Ziva had let slip in her exausted state. Abby knew she HAD to figure out what her friend had meant by what she had said. Major Mass Spec dinged just then and the forensics specialist forced herself to focus on the marked all the samples and made the correct notes, She was just carrying the samples to the refrigerator when her eyes landed on Bert, and it suddenly connected for her.

"OMG! She's totally in love with him!"

"Who's in love with whom?", said a voice from the doorway. Abby spun around, startled.

"McGee! What are you doing down here?"

"I came down to check on your progress. We just got back.", McGee replied. Abby nodded and said,

"Oh. Well, I've run the samples. I found large traces of mind altering drugs in all of the victims. More than even the most adicted druggie would ingest. The drugs were the murder weapon." McGee looked impressed.

"Wow! Good work, Abbs. Now, who is in love with whom?,McGee replied. Abby looked uncomfortable.

"Huh? Oh that. I just meant... A girl from a movie I was watching last night. I didn't get to finish it because I had to get back to work, but she said something right before I turned it off, and I've been trying to figure out what she meant ever since." McGee gave his friend a skeptical look.

"Come on Abby. You aren't the romance movie type. Who were you really talking about?"

"I watch romance movies sometimes,Timmy. And Last night I needed something to take my mind of the case for a little bit so I watched. But I need to get back to work now, and you need to tell Gibbs what I found, so shoo. Back up to the squad room.",Abby said indignately. McGee was suspicious, but he did need to get back upstairs, so he let it go for the time being. As he headed out, though, he said,

"This isn't over,Abby.I know you know something about someone. I'll find out eventually."

"Goodby, McGee.",Abby called after him. Then she sat down and took out a notepad and new it was time to help Tony and Ziva to see the light. First order of business was to get Ziva to admit her feelings for Tony. That wouldn't be easy. Abby knew she'd need a foolproof strategy. She was determined to make sure her friends found the happiness they deserved. Question was, how could she make that happen?

**Well, will Abby be able to get Tony and Ziva together? How will she make that happen? What will Tony and Ziva's reaction when they catch on to the Matchmaking scheme?**

**Tune in to misspatches mom's chapter and the rest of the story to find out! ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here is Misspatchesmom's chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

With all the evidence against the trio, one of the two henchmen to the drug lord caved and confessed to helping with the murders. He agreed to testify against the other two in exchange for a reduced sentence and protection from the lord while in prison. The entire team was glad to wind up the case, especially after the final body count had reached a dozen.

Abby mulled over ideas to get Tony and Ziva together for several days. Her first step would be to get Ziva to admit her feelings for Tony. Then she would get Tony to admit his feelings for Ziva, which everyone but them seemed to be able to see. She was still trying to figure out step three when the perfect opportunity to get time with Ziva presented itself.

The MCRT was given a Friday before an off call weekend as a comp day; there were no active cases, so Abby had nothing pressing in the lab to work on. She decided to invite Ziva to help her at her church's Food Bank on Saturday.

Ziva agreed to help; Abby picked Ziva up at her place at 0700 on Saturday morning. Ziva had already been for a run and showered. She and Abby planned to eat breakfast before they worked in the Food Pantry. Abby stopped at Gibbs' favorite diner to get food. After their orders were placed, Abby thought about how to start the conversation with Ziva about Tony.

"So, um, Ziva, I know you don't like to share things a lot, but since I've now seen your nightmares twice, um, do you want to talk about it at all?" Abby crossed her fingers under the table, hoping Ziva wouldn't just shut down and shut her out.

"I really would rather not, Abby." Ziva tried not to sound too harsh.

"Um, okay. If you do decide to share or want to talk, I'm here for you," the Goth added. "Um, about Tony's shirt?"

"What is there to say? He let me borrow it so that I did not have to sleep in my clothes." Ziva was not sure where Abby was going with the conversation.

"You said something about the smell comforting you," Abby pushed.

"I did?" Ziva tried to brush off the comment that apparently Abby had not only heard, but also remembered. "I do not remember." She looked at her hands and then fidgeted with her Star of David necklace.

Abby was about to call Ziva on the lie, but their food arrived. She would get an answer from Ziva sometime today; of that she was determined. Ziva could hem and haw, pretend to not remember, or change the subject all she wanted. Abby would prevail in getting Ziva to open up.

The two women ate their omelets in friendly silence. One of the things they both liked about Gibbs' favorite diner was that the food was delicious, mostly healthy, and inexpensive. They even had Caf-POW! which made Abby happy. Ziva sipped her tea and finished her food. She looked at Abby, smiling at her friend. "This was a good idea, Abby. Please let me treat you today?"

"Oh, no, Ziva. Today is MY treat since you are helping me sort the food. I insist," Abby declared. She made a point of grabbing the check from the table and smiled at Ziva.

"Well… okay, but I get to buy you lunch!" Ziva smiled back at her friend.

"Deal!"

Abby paid the bill and left a tip and the two women headed out to Abby's church. Abby showed Ziva the organization system in the food storage area and how they stocked the shelves in the area where people came to get food. Ziva quickly figured out the system and began unpacking boxes of donated food. Three hours later, all of the boxes had been emptied, the food put on shelves, and several families provided with groceries for the upcoming week.

"Thanks for all of your help, Ziva. A second set of hands made the work go much faster today!" Abby hugged Ziva, not too tightly, hoping to put her friend at ease with the hug. Ziva tried not to stiffen and push away, knowing that Abby just plain liked to hug people.

At noon, Abby locked the main entry door and pulled out a clipboard. "Last task and then we can get lunch," Abby explained. "We have to settle the inventory for today."

Ziva checked off items as Abby called out the transactions for that day. Then the two used the stock sheet from earlier to total up supplies on hand and food distributed that day. Within a half hour, they had finished the task and were ready to leave.

Outside, the weather had warmed up considerably since the morning. Ziva pulled her sweater over her head, revealing an OSU t shirt underneath. Abby did a double take.

"Isn't that…?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes it is one of Tony's shirts. He gave it to me. It is comfortable. I like to wear it under a sweater or jacket when there is a bit of a chill in the air."

"If anyone else gave you a shirt, would you wear it as much?" Abby blurted out.

Ziva thought about her reply carefully. "Well, um, to be truthful, no…" She started fidgeting with her Star of David and would not make eye contact with Abby.

"Ziva, I get it; you have feelings for Tony. It's okay. Why wouldn't you wear something he gave you?" Abby had a sudden realization. "He gave you that necklace, didn't he?"

Ziva slowly nodded, "Yes. In Somalia, Saleem and his thugs did bad things to me. They beat me and tortured me, and other unspeakable things. When Saleem took my other Magen David, I did not know if I would get a new one or even if I would live to have that chance. The original necklace was given to me by Tali when I went to IDF basic training. It was one of the last things I had of hers. It meant a lot to me. This one… well… it means a lot to me as well."

"Why? Because Tony gave it to you?" Abby was curious.

Ziva hesitated, "Y-y-yes. Look, Abby, Tony is my partner. He is my friend also. He is …" She trailed off as she noticed the Goth staring at her, eye to eye. "What, Abby?"

"Oh, Ziva, if you could only see how your face lights up when you talk about Tony!" Abby gushed. "You love him, don't you?"

"ABBY!" Ziva was sharp in her reply. "I think Tony blames himself for Somalia, even though I have told him repeatedly that it was no one's fault except Eli's. Perhaps he gave me the necklace out of guilt, yes?"

"Oh, Ziva, NO! Can't you see the way he looks at you? Tony loves you as much as you love him," Abby pushed, knowing that Ziva might shut down the conversation at any minute. "It's okay to have feelings, Ziva. You are allowed to love people, you know?"

"I DO have feelings, Abby, but I am NOT in love with Tony. Now, let us go get some lunch and talk about something else, please." Ziva walked towards Abby's car, effectively ending the conversation.

**OOOH! So will Abby get through to Ziva? Will Tony and Ziva admit their feelings for each other? Stay tuned for hippiechic81's chapter to find out. That will**

**Most likely be posted on Saturday. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated by both of us co-writers. Please don't forget! Thanks! catch Ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter , Ya'll! Please read AND review! Thanks! This one is by hippiechic81! Enjoy!**

Abby sighed as she got into her car with Ziva. She knew her friend was stubborn but Honestly! How was Abby supposed to help her friend if her friend wouldn't admit her feelings. It looked like she would have to work on Tony instead. The next work day at NCIS, while waiting for evidence from a current case,Abby contemplated the best way to get Tony to confess. She wasn't getting any ideas, and soon, Tony came down with some evidence for her.

"Hey,Tony. How's Ziva doing?",Abby asked. Tony looked at her,confused.

"Fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well, she is my friend and we haven't talked since saturday. You're right here, so I know you're ok."

"Yeah, but you didn't ask about Gibbs and McGee.",Tony observed.

"Well, McGee and I talked this morning and Gibbs is, well... Gibbs.".Abby replied. Tony just stared at her for a momement then shrugged and said,

"Anyway,Ziva's fine. And I brought some evidence for you to go through."

"And?" Tony rolled his eyes and handed her large cup.

"And a Caf Pow!."

"Thankyou.",Abby said with a smirk as she took the cup from her friend.

"Anytime. Just make sure you earn it.",said Tony.

"Don't I always?",Abby retorted.

"You do!",called Tony as he headed out the door. Abby just smiled after him and got to work.

Back in the Squad room, Tony saw that McGee and Ziva were at their desks. Ziva was glaring at a potted plant on her desk. The plant looked practically dead.

"What is that,Ziva?"

"Well, my neighbor gave me a plant to Thank me for helping her move in. I did not have the heart to tell her that I know nothing about caring for a plant."

"Well, that's obvious Ninja. You're dangerous. Apparently, not even a plant is safe with you."

"There is no need for you to stroke it in,Tony.", Ziva said,annoyed.

"It's rub it in,Ziva.", Tony shot back, rolling his eyes. McGee took pity on his friend and said,

"You know, Ziva, Abby is surprisingly good with plants. She can make almost anything grow.

"McGeek's right. For someone so obcessed with death and gloom, she is very good at taking care of living things,both animals and plants."

"I shall think about that.",Ziva replied. Before the men could answer, Gibbs strode in and said,

"Sit-rep. What do we got?" The three agents gave Gibbs the info they had found and then Gibbs headed down to autopsy. A couple of hours later, Ziva found herself in Abby's lab, carrying, her pathetic plant.

"Abby? Are you in here?", Ziva called out.

"Ziva. Hi. What can I do for you?", Abby said, coming out of her office

"Well, McGee and Tony have said that you know about plants."

"Yeah,", Abby said, then she got a sad and wistful look on her face and said, softly.

"I learned about gardening from my mother, before she died." Ziva shared an empathetic look with her friend.

"I am sorry,Abby. I know what it is like to lose a mother."

"I know,Ziva. I'm sorry,too.", Abby replied, squeezing her friend's hand. Then she quickly changed the subject.

"So why are you asking me about plants?"

"Well, my neighbor gave me a plant to Thank me for helping her move in. I did not wish to hurt her feelings,so I accepted the plant. But I do not know how to care for it properly."

"Just leave it to me,Ziva. I'll have it good as new in no time."

"Thankyou,Abby.", Ziva said. After a pause, she asked, hesitently

"Uh,Abby? I know you are busy, but could I ask you another favor?"

"Sure. What is it?", Abby asked.

"Well, my neighbor...she recently lost her husband."

"That's terrible. What happened?", Abby asked.

"He was killed in Afghanistan. He was a Marine. She has six children and is now a single mother. On top of that, she recently lost her job."

"What does she need? What can I do?", Abby imediately asked. Ziva smiled. She knew Abby would never turn down a chance to help another human being.

"Well, they need food. They do not have much money and there are seven to feed. The children are all sqeezed into one bedroom. It would be nice for each of them to have some things that are just theirs."

"Like stuffed animals? Or books?",Abby broke in.

"Both of those would be wonderful, and some blankets and games. These children do not have much."

"Poor things.", Abby said, softlly.

"If you wouldn't mind,I also need you to help me pack the things up and deliver them."

"Absolutely. We should go to the thrift stores and get what we need, except for the food. They always have stuff really cheap. When do you want to do this?"

"Would this weekend be alright, if we do not have a case? Saturday?"

"That works fine for me."

"Thankyou Abby.",Ziva said with a smile.

"No,Ziva. ThankYOU for letting me be apart of this.",Abby replied sincerely. Ziva gave her a nod and a wave and headed back to the sqaud room.

That Saturday, there wasn't a case, so Abby headed to Ziva's at about eight AM. Ziva had breakfast waiting for her. They ate quickly and then headed out. The name of the mother they were helping was Dahlia Lorenzo. Her children ranged from ages thirteen down to age one. Sadie Lorenzo was the oldest. After her came Justin,age eleven, Courtney, age nine, Liam, age seven, Violet, age five, and the youngest of them was Jacob, at the age of one. At the first thrift store, they found stuffed animals for each of the kids. There was a teddy bear, a stuffed dog, as unicorn, a monkey, a stuffed kitty, and a stuffed hippo. Abby of course found the last one. While there, they also found various sizes of clothing and shoes. Ziva said her neighbor did have a tv and DVD player but no cable, so the two women looked at the dvds. They found several movies both for the kids and for their mom when she needed a break. They paid for those things, then headed for the next store. At the next place, they found a special blanket for each child. They found in age order for the kids, A Liv and Maddie blanket, an Avengers Blanket, a Decendents blanket, a Star wars blanket, a Frozen blanket, and a Paw Patrol blanket. Next they went to the book section and found several age appropriate selections. They chose a few Baby-sitters club, some boxcar Children mysteries, some Geranamo Mouse, some Amelia Bedelia and some Ramona Quimby, as well as some Fancy Nancy books and several board books. Then they headed to the games section. They found several board games, including, Hungry, Hungry hippo, Candy Land, and Clue. They paid and then headed to the grocery store to get the food.

When they finished with that, they headed back to Ziva's to pack every thing up. Then they took the gifts over to the Lorenzo's appartment. The family was thrilled to recieve the gifts. Dahlia hugged Ziva and then Abby. The older kids got involved in one of the games The younger kids begged Abby and Ziva to read to them. a couple of hours later, Abby and Ziva headed back across the hall.

"That was so much fun. Did you see the looks on those kids faces. And how they wanted us to play and read with them?",Abby said. Ziva smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it felt very good to help."

"Yeah. Hey, do you wanna come over to my house for a movie?",Abby offered. Ziva thought for a moment, and then said,

"How about you come over to my place for dinner tonight. It will be my way of thanking you for all your help today."

"Oh,Ziva. You don't have to thank me. I was glad to do it.",Abby said.

"But I still would like to cook dinner for you. You could bring a movie to watch together. As long as it is not one of those terror movies."

"It's horror movies,Ziva. I wouldn't do that to you, though.",Abby said. Then she suddenly got an idea.

"Ya know,Ziva. I have the perfect movie. Have you ever seen When Harry Met Sally?"

"No, I do not believe I have. Tony has made refferences to the film several times,however. It sounds quite good."

"Oh you will love it!",Abby promised. She left soon after that, but returned at six PM. with the movie. The two women ate dinner,which was delicious, then Abby helped Ziva clean up before starting the movie. Though Ziva wouldn't admit it to Abby, she noticed some similarties between her and Tony and Harry and Sally. The israeli really enjoyed the movie. Both she and Abby laughed hysterically through much of the movie. Parts of it had Abby in tears and Ziva holding her tears back. After the movie was over, Abby thanked her friend for the fun evening and headed home. Ziva couldn't get to sleep very well that night, her mind was on Tony. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed that she and Tony were Harry and Sally and that the movie was about them.

The next monday, Abby asked Tony down to her lab to talk as she worked on the evidence of the current case. Tony arrived and asked,

"What do ya wanna talk about, Abs."

"You. And. Ziva."

"Uh,what about me and Ziva?"

"Come on,Tony. I see the way You look at her. You like her."

"Of course I like her. She's my partner and a good friend. We have a great working relationship.",Tony said,trying to sound non-chalent. Abby could see right through him, and was about to call him out on it. However, before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Gibbs' voice saying,

"Whatdaya got,Abs?"

"Quit alot,Gibbs.",Abby informed her boss. Then she shot Tony a look that said,clearly,

_"This isn't over."_ Tony looked relieved as he waved and headed out of the room. As he stepped into the elevator he muttered under his breath,

"Saved by the boss!"

**Well, there's chapter seven. Tony knows that Abby is onto his feelings for Ziva, but he's still gonna keep denying. Will Abby finally get him **

**to admit his feelings to Ziva? Tune it to find out. Next chapter will be by Misspatchesmom.! Please remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. It was written by Misspatchesmom. Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

Tony was at his desk when Ziva and Abby stepped off the elevator. They were laughing about something; he did a double take. Were they really walking with their arms linked? Ziva? He had to know what they were talking and laughing about and why they were linking arms.

As he watched the pair walk towards Ziva's desk, Ziva noticed him watching. "Good morning, Tony!" She sounded happy and cheerful. "Good morning, Tim!"

Tim looked up from his computer keyboard with a smile, "Good morning, Ziva!" When he noticed Abby, his look turned to confusion. Why were Abby and Ziva standing there with linked arms? What the heck? He shot Tony a look and noticed that the SFA was just as confused as he was.

"Um, should we be worried about you two?" Tony asked, gesturing to himself and Tim and then to Abby and Ziva.

"Stop being a child, Tony," Ziva admonished her teammate. She turned to Abby to continue their conversation, "I am glad that plant seems to like you. It would not grow or even look happy for me. You may keep it if you would like."

"Oh, no, Ziva. I can't take your plant. Besides, it was a gift to you," Abby protested. "Are we still on for lunch today?"

"If we do not get a case, I will meet you at 1300."

"Great; see ya!" Abby headed back to the lab so that the MCRT could get to work. So far, the day was going to be paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. None of them was looking forward to the chore.

Tony sidled over to Ziva's desk; he HAD to know why Ziva and Abby seemed to be all buddy-buddy lately. 'So, Zee-vah," he purposely drew out her name, knowing it got her attention. "Why are you going to lunch with Abby?"

"Mind your own business, Tony," Ziva replied. "If I wanted you to know, I would tell you."

Tony smirked at her, "I WILL find out, you know. I have my ways."

"Find out later, DiNozzo; we got paperwork to do!" Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his fourth cup pf coffee for the day.

"Yes, Boss; on it!" Tony retreated to his desk and picked up a file from the stack in front of him. He glanced at Tim, who was busy typing and then at Ziva, who had a file in hand. At least he now had a challenge to make the otherwise boring day a bit more bearable and interesting. His first step would be finding an excuse to go down to Abby's lab to question the Goth.

Three hours later, Tony finally found his "excuse" to visit Abby. The forms for one of the team's recent cases were missing some of the lab results. Tony stood up and looked over at Gibbs.

"Boss, got some missing info on this form that I need to get from Abby. I'm going to head to the lab for a bit." Gibbs nodded.

Tony stopped to get a Caf-POW! for Abby, knowing that he could pry more information from her with it. He also bought a chocolate chip fudge-iced brownie from the vending machine in hopes of using it to bribe Abby for details. Armed with the treats, he entered the lab to the sound of blaring heavy metal.

"ABBY!" he shouted over the music. Abby turned the volume down as Tony approached.

"Hi, Tony! What can I do for you?" she smiled when he produced her favorite beverage in an extra-large sized cup from behind his back.

"First, I need some details on the lab reports for this case," he put the form on the lab bench for Abby to view.

"Easy; I can just print it out or e-mail it to you," she tapped her keyboard and pulled up the requested information.

"E-mail it, please; that way I can copy and paste what I need. Thanks, Abs!" Tony grinned and pulled the chocolatey brownie from his pocket. "Just for you, if you help me with something else…"

"What do you need?"

"Why are you and Ziva spending so much time together lately?"

Abby hesitated; she couldn't lie, but she could bend the truth. Tony opened the package and waved the brownie under her nose. "Um, we, um, just, um," Abby was having a difficult time. Tony again waved the brownie under her nose. "Look, I was worried about Ziva and I went to check on her and she had a nightmare and I was scared for her and she got this plant that was dying and you already knew about that and we had a movie night and we talked and…"

"Abby!" Tony had to stop the run-on Goth. "I get it. Look, I know what those nightmares do to her. I just, well, I just…" He hesitated, trying to think of how to word what he wanted to say without Abby getting the wrong idea.

"What, Tony?"

"Well. Ziva and I usually do movie and pizza several nights a week and I miss that because she's been with you. It's just that I kinda like…" Abby's eyes got wide as Tony spoke. "No, Abs, not like THAT. She's my friend; just friends, Abby."

Tony decided to shut up before he dug himself into a deeper hole. "Thanks for the info, Abs." He turned and walked out of the lab.

Abby watched her friend leave, '_Oh, Tony, if you could see how your face lights up when you talk about Ziva_!' Abby was more determined than ever to get her plan into action.

**Well, Tony is in complete denial but if anyone can get those two hooked up, it's Abby! Stay tuned for hippiechic81's chapter which will be posted on Thursday!**

**Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Hippiechick81's chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Two weeks later, everyone of the NCIS Gibbs gang except Gibbs and Ducky were winding down after a case at McMurphey's Tavern. Jimmy asked Breena to dance when his favorite song came on the rest of the group watched as they enjoyed the music and sipped their drinks.

"They are are quite adorable together,yes?",Ziva commented.

"Very!",Abby replied with a smile. Tony looked at Ziva suspiciously.

"Since when do you care about adorable,ZIva? You going soft on me?" Ziva thought quickly and covered herself by replying.

"I do not care about cute. I am simply enjoying seeing our friends so happy. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Of course not. I'm happy for them,too. It's just not like you to be gushing over them, like that." Ziva looked indignent.

"I did NOT gush!"

"Uh Yeah, ya kinda did.", Tony teased some more. Ziva got the stone look on her face and McGee said,

"Uh,Tony? I think it's time for you to back off.", McGee said, nervously. He loved Ziva like a sister, but if he was being honest, she also scared him a little bit. Abby quickly changed the subject and put her plan into action at the same time. A new song with a great beat came on over the speakers.

"Oooh! I LOVE this song! It's got a really great beat.

"I would dance to this one, if someone would be willing to smack the dance floor with me.",Ziva said.

"It's hit the dance floor,Ziva.", Tony said.

"Tony, you've got some moves! You should go out there with Ziva!"

"I don't think so. I'm not really in the mood for dancing right now."

"Tony?! Dancing makes everything better. It's the perfect way to relax and take your mind off the case."

"Is it your lungs,Tony?", Ziva asked, concerned.

"Nah. Not having too much trouble in that area. I just don't feel like fast dancing right now.

"But...",Abby began. Then McGee spoke up.

"I'll dance with you,Ziva."

"You, McGeek? This I'd like to see."

"I'll have you know,Tony, I am a fantastic dancer. They used to call me Soft Shoes McGee! I wanted to dance on Broadway." Tony burst out laughing.

"I'll just bet they did!"

"Is that true,Tim?", asked Palmer, who had returned to the group with Breena.

"It is. But my father had other ideas. I guess dancing was too unmanly for him and wasn't a worthy career. But he's not here. So whatdaya say,Ziva?"

"But Timmy!", Abby said. But Ziva interrupted and said,

"I will dance with you,McGee." McGee didn't see the frustrated look on Abby's face as he lead Ziva out onto the dance floor. They all had to admit they were impressed with McGee's skills. He actually was a natural on the dance floor. Abby was still miffed for quite awhile after that. As they all walked back to their cars, McGee came alongside Abby and said,

"Alright Abs, spill it. What's with you. your entire mood changed as soon as I offered to dance with Ziva. And you were trying awful hard to get Tony and Ziva to dance. What's going on?" Abby looked around and saw that the others were out of earshot, so she replied,

"Timmy, did you not see those two. Have you not noticed the way they act around each other? They are both crazy about each other! But they are both too stubborn to admit it! I'm trying to help them and you messed up my plan!"

"Uh, Abby, I agree that those two have feelings for each other, but what aboutt Rule twelve?"

"Screw rule twelve, McGee! You want our friends to be happy,right, and I'm sure Gibbs would want them happy,too. He'll make an excption for those two for sure. But first they have to admit how they feel about each other!"

"Ok! ok. I'll help you. But what's plan B?",McGee relented.

"Well, I don't exactly have one yet. I was so sure that Plan A would work.",Abby admitted, biting her lip."

"Well, we can surely come up with something, between the two of us." They thought about it as they got in their cars and drove home.

The next day, When McGee got to work, Abby was waiting for him.

"Timmy, I've got it! It came to me last night! A dinner party!"

"How will a dinner party help Tony and Ziva."

"Well, every dinner party has party games. and..." McGee figured it out as Abby trailed off.

"Truth or dare? Do you really think it will work?"

"It's just gotta work!",Abby said, adding,

"Now lets see. We'll invite Jimmy and Breena as well, and I'll make..." McGee listened as Abby rattled off the plan.

Abby gave out the handmade invitations the next day at work. Tony,Ziva, and Palmer all said they could come, and Palmer said He'd make sure to ask Breena as well. Abby planned the menu for Friday night. She would make Shepheard's pie from her grandmothers recipe, Biscuits from her mother's recipe and a blackberry cobbler that her Aunt Gert had taught her to make. McGee was bringing ice-cream. Tony offered to bring the wine. Friday night arrived and Abby made sure everything was perfect. Ziva was the first to arrive followed by McGee. The Israeli had come early to help. The others arrived not long after. They ate dinner first.

"Abby, this shepheard's pie is incredible!",Tony exclaimed.

"Thankyou. It was my grandmother's recipe. I used to cook with her alot when I was a kid.", Abby said.

"Everything is delicious,Abby."

"It really is amazing.",Breena said.

"Just wait until dessert.",Abby said with a smile.

"Deffinately saving room for that!",McGee said. The group talked for awhile and then Abby and McGee cleared the table and Abby began to dish up the dessert.

"The party's going great,Abs!",McGee said.

"I know. Everyone's relaxed and having fun. I think after dessert, it will be time to put the main part of the plan into action." McGee just nodded and headed back to the table. Abby got the dessert dished up and Brought the first two out. Breena quickly went to get two others and Ziva went to get the last two.

"This is the best cobbler I've ever had! I'm impressed,Abby!",Palmer said.

"Aunt Gert was an amazing cook before her dementia got so bad. She taught me to make this when I was about thirteen." After Abby cleaned up with some help from Ziva and Breena, she said,

"Ok. I think it's time for a game. How 'bout truth or dare?"

"Sure, I'm game.",Breena said.

"Me too!",Palmer added.

"Tony? Ziva?",McGee asked. There was a long pause as they both hesitated, but finally Tony said,

"Why not? Ziva,you in?"

"If you are playing, I will play.",Ziva finally consented.

"Yay!",Abby said.

"I'll go first. Abby truth or dare?"

"Hmmm. I choose...truth!",Abby said.

" did you want to be when you were a kid?"

"Oh, I always wanted to work in the science field in some way. Science was always the one thing that I loved more than anything else. It facinated me But I when I was about eight, I wanted to be a zoologist. I have always loved animals,especially hippos. I wanted to work with big animals in a zoo."

"How did you decide on Forensics?",Palmer asked.

"Oh,well, as I got older, my path just went another way.",Abby replied, then changed the subject.

"Ok, my turn. Jimmy, truth or dare?"

"Dare?", Jimmy said, uncertainly. He was a little scared of what Abby would come up with.

"Ok. Jimmy, I dare you to prank call...Director Vance." Palmer's eyes widened.

"I can't do that!"

"You have too. It's the rules. But I know how to fix it so he can never trace it back to you.",McGee promised. Palmer finally agreed and chose a prank. He dialed and waited for Vance to answer. Then he put it on speaker.

"Hello?",Vance said. Palmer put on his best southern accent and said,

"Hi! Can I speak to Mr Stanley P. Applegate?"

"I believe you have the wrong number,sir.",Vance said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodby.", Palmer said, and hung up. The others were looking amused. Palmer picked up the phone again, and went into the same spiel, this time using an old man recieved the same response. Breena giggled quietly, and the others tried to supress their laughter. Palmer dialed a third time and said the same thing with a New York accent and most of the gang had to hide their faces in pillows. The response was the same,but slightly more annoyed. For the fourth time, Palmer dialed Vance's number. When the man answered, Palmer said in a brilient British accent which was obviously picked up from Ducky over the years,

"Hello. My name is Stanley P. Applegate. Have there been any calls for me,by any chance?" It was getting harder and harder to control the laughter. Vance snapped in VERY annoyed tone,

"Dinozzo? Is that you?! Have you lost your mind?!"

"HANG UP!",mouthed Tony and McGee! Palmer quickly did so, and All the others exploded with laughter.

"Tony! He thought I was you! You're going to be fired because of me!"

"He won't fire me!",Tony assured him.

"If you get in trouble, I'll come forward and confess. I won't allow you to lose your job on my account!",Palmer said.

"Quit worrying Autopsy Gremlin. Let's just go on with the game. It's your turn to pick someone."

"Alright. I pick McGee. Truth or dare?",Palmer said.

"Truth.", McGee said.

"So what's your spirit animal?"

"Oh. Hmm. Never gave that much thought. I guess it would be a cat. I keep to myself and I'm content to just go my own way, but I can be tough when I need to be."

"Good Answer,Timmy.",Abby said. McGee just smiled at her.

"Ok. my turn to pick. Tony. Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna say dare, McGeek."

"Ok. I dare you to go to the store around the corner and buy three random things of my choice. And come back and tell us how the cashier reacted.",McGee said smugly. Tony took the dare and after recieving the list he headed to the store. twenty minutes later, he returned with a Strawberry Shortcake DVD, a facial cleansing mask, and a box of tampons. He turned bright red as the others laughed at his expense.

"The cashier looked at me like I was an alian or something. She was hot,too!",Tony complained.

"You'll live. It's your turn to pick,Tony.",McGee said.

"Ok. Ziva, truth or dare?",Tony said.

"Dare.", Ziva said,bravely.

"I dare you to go out in Abby's courtyard and sing _Modern Major General_, from Pirates of Penzance, as loud and fast as you can." Ziva looked him directly in the eye and said,

"You do not believe I can do it. Watch me." With that, she strode out the door and into the courtyard. She proceeded to sing the song beautifully and quickly without missing a beat. When she finished, the others, along with a few of the neighbors who were in the courtyard, Ziva took a little bow and walked back into the building. Tony followed along with their friends. He was feeling both impressed and dejected at the same time. Ziva chose Breena who chose truth.

"Alright. If you could go anywhere in the world,where would you like to go?",Ziva asked.

"I'd love to visit Switzerland.", Breena said. Then she chose Abby. After Abby took a dare to do a cartwheel across her livingroom floor, she chose Tony, who chose truth.

"Tony, Who would you kiss of the people in this room?",Abby said, smugly.

"I changed my mind, I pick dare.", Tony quickly amended. McGee shook his head, firmly

"It doesn't work that way,Tony. You picked truth. Now you have to answer."

"It's true, Tony. It's the rules.", Palmer added, oblivious to the real significance of the question. Tony suddenly looked at his watch and exclaimed.

"Oh, man! Look at the time! I've gotta be at work early tomorrow to meat with Vance. It's been fun,Abbs. Thanks for having me. See ya guys tomorrow."

"Yes. I need to be up very early tomorrow as well. I am training for a marathon. Abby, thankyou for a wonderful evening. I will see you all tomorrow." With that Tony and Ziva rushed out the door. The rest stared after them for a few moments. Then, McGee turned to Abby and said in a low, sarcastic voice,

"Well, that went well!" Abby just looked at him sadly and shook her head, before sitting dejectedly back in her chair.

**Well, that kinda backfired. Will Tony and Ziva EVER come to their senses? Tune in to misspatchesmom's chapter to find out! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH**

**Appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Misspatchesmom's next chapter! Please read AND review! Enjoy! Thanks!**

Abby sulked about the failure of her plan all night. She couldn't believe that Tony and Ziva had run out of the dinner party so quickly. Now she would need to come up with a Plan C! She needed a fool-proof, Tony-proof, and Ziva-proof plan ASAP! She got in her car and headed over to Ziva's apartment about 0530 to catch Ziva when she went for her early morning run.

What Abby didn't know is that when Ziva and Tony left her place on Friday night, once in the parking lot, Ziva had stopped Tony and just said, "Movie?" He nodded and they met at her apartment and watched two movies. Sometime during the second movie, the pair had fallen asleep on Ziva's sofa with Tony's arm around Ziva and her head on his chest. The friends awoke when the sun shone into Ziva's living room at 0630 on Saturday.

Ziva awoke to the warmth of her partner's chest under her face, and rather liked the feel of waking up in Tony's embrace. When he woke up and realized that Ziva was snuggled into him, he grinned. Cuddle ninja was one of his favorite ninja modes; if only he could get her to do it more often.

Both sat up, carefully, as falling asleep on a sofa wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep. Tony stood up and stretched; his back cracking. When he grimaced slightly, Ziva moved behind him and kneaded his lower back with her hands.

"Thanks, Ziva; you always know just the right spots…" Tony sighed in contentment. Just then his stomach rumbled, causing them both to laugh.

"I can fix that as well," Ziva grinned. "I will make breakfast for us." She moved to the kitchen with Tony following her. Ziva opened the refrigerator and took out eggs, grated cheddar cheese, green onions, tomatoes, baby spinach leaves, mushrooms, and precooked turkey bacon. She handed the bacon to Tony, and grabbed her chopping board and knife. While she diced the vegetables, he crumbled the bacon. Tony then broke six eggs into a large bowl and used a whisk to mix them into a frothy yellow color. Ziva added the chopped veggies, the crumbled bacon, and the grated cheese as Tony stirred the mix. Ziva placed her large cast iron skillet on the counter and Tony poured the mix into it. She put the skillet into the preheated oven.

Twenty five minutes later, they pair were sitting down to enjoy the farmer's omelet breakfast. While the omelet was baking, Tony made a pot of coffee and Ziva made some toast. They ate mostly in silence, speaking volumes with their eyes, until the meal was almost finished.

"Thank you, Ziva; that was delicious," Tony smiled that smile at her that made her insides flip-flop.

"You helped," Ziva reminded him. "Cooking is always more fun when you have a friend to help."

Tony nodded and grinned again. "Last night… do you have any clue what Abby was trying to do?" he asked. "I ask because you and she have been spending so much time together lately."

"Not a clue; things were going well until she asked you about kissing someone in the room."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have panicked like I did," Tony reflected. "Now she probably thinks that…"

Ziva put her finger over Tony's lips to shush him. "It is NONE of her business who you kiss or want to kiss, Tony." Ziva looked into his eyes, locking gazes. Tony held the gaze and the pair just gazed into the other's eyes for nearly three minutes. Ziva's insides were doing the flip-flop thing again, '_You can kiss me._'

Tony's heart rate sped up and he was fully aware of just how close the lips he wanted to kiss were to his own. '_I'd kiss you._' The moment was broken by the ringing of both of their phones.

Ziva looked at her caller ID, "Abby." Tony held up his screen so that she could see the caller ID, '_Tim McGee._' They nodded to the other and each swiped their screen to answer the call.

"DiNozzo; this better be good, McGee…" Tony answered.

"David; hello, Abby. What can I do for you this morning?" Ziva answered her phone.

"Hey, Ziva. Wait; is that Tony that I hear?" Abby asked, trying to sound as if she did not know.

"Yes, Tony is here," Ziva responded. She pulled the phone away from her ear as Abby squealed loudly.

Meanwhile, Tim had heard Ziva through Tony's line. "Um, hey, Tony, um… Is Ziva with you?" Abby squealed in the background as Tony attempted to reply.

Tony heard Abby's squeal through his own phone and through Ziva's phone when she moved it away from her ear. He frowned and then connected the dots. He quickly moved over to the living room window and looked out towards the parking lot. He motioned Ziva over but put a finger to his lips to indicate that she should remain quiet. He pointed out Abby's car parked next to his own in the parking lot. Both Tim and Abby were visible in the front seats.

Tony hit the end call on his phone and Ziva followed suit. "Did you have plans with Abby today?"

"No, I did not. I wonder why she and Tim are parked outside." Ziva realized what Tony had earlier. "Oh! I wonder if she followed us last night."

Tony shrugged, "Could be; how about we turn tables on them?" He smirked as Ziva nodded. He dialed Tim's number. "Hey, McGee; sorry, bad signal. I think we got cut off. Anyhow, how about you and Abby come on inside Ziva's apartment and we can plan something to do for all of us today?"

"I, uh, I…" Tim hesitated and wasn't quite sure how to respond to Tony. Since he had put the phone on speaker so Abby could hear, he looked to her for a reply.

"Hey, Tony. We'll be right there!" Abby replied. _'Hang up!_' she mouthed to McGee. He ended the call and looked at the Goth.

"Are you crazy, Abby? You just about told them that we are watching them!"

"Oh, Timmy," Abby sighed. "Don't you see that this is the perfect plan C? We'll go do something with them and make sure they are **together** every opportunity we can…"

"Abby," Tim warned.

She ignored him and got out of the car. "Let's go; they're waiting for us to come inside." This was perfect; she could watch the two together and maybe even make sure that the two were paired up if they did anything that required the four to break into pairs.

An hour later, the four friends were walking through the midway of a county fair. Abby tugged on Tim's sleeve, pulling towards the House of Mirrors. Ziva and Tony followed behind, both looking for another more interesting activity so they could beg off. Ziva spotted the shooting games and put her hand in Tony's steering him in her chosen direction.

Abby turned to see how far behind Tony and Ziva were and spotted them hand in hand. She poked McGee, "I KNEW it! They're holding hands, Timmy! I just knew they belong together!"

Tim just nodded; he was starting to regret agreeing to be a part of Abby's plan. He really didn't want Tony or Ziva or both of them angry with him; especially Ziva. Despite that she was his friend, and he had learned over the years that he did not need to be afraid of the Israeli; he still did not want to bring the wrath of Ziva upon himself. Trying to push the pair together might just bring on that ire.

"Let them go, Abby. I thought you wanted to go to the House of Mirrors," Tim steered her in the direction of the attraction she wanted to see. "We can meet up with them afterwards.'

"Oh, okay… " Abby sighed. She really wanted to see how long Tony and Ziva held hands and what else they might do. After all, Tony HAD spent the night at Ziva's apartment. She almost had told Tim what she knew when she had picked him up earlier this morning to make the calls.

The four friends met up again about thirty minutes later. Tony and Tim spotted the turkey legs vendor and headed to get food. Ziva and Abby perused the other food vendors and decided to get the walking taco salads. As they were waiting for their orders to be filled, Abby glanced sideways at Ziva. Her friend was watching Tony and Tim make their way to a table with food.

"They make some nice eye candy, heh?" Abby nudged Ziva, startling her friend. "Admit it; you can't keep your eyes off Tony!"

"I… I… was not…" sputtered the Israeli.

"Yes, you were!" Abby said forcefully "I can see it in your eyes, Ziva. You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Ziva was about to respond when their food order numbers were called as the food was ready. '_Saved by the food!_' Ziva knew the conversation was far from over; Abby would persist until she either annoyed Ziva or got an answer. Ziva turned to Abby as they picked up their food.

"Yes, I do, Abby. That is all I am going to say. Drop it!"

**Well, Abby got the truth out of what's she gonna do with it? Tune in Monday to find out! Next chapter will be by hippiechick81. **

**Please don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's hippiechic81's chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Now that Abby had gotten Ziva to admit her feelings for Tony, she was more determined than ever to make her friends see that they deserved to find love and be happy. She knew what she had to do. It was time for a heart to heart with Tony. The question was, how would she get a chance to talk with him alone?

Meanwhile, Palmer was upstairs with the team, and he was very nervous.

"Agent McGee, are you SURE Director Vance can't trace that call?"

"I'm positive,Jimmy. You're safe.",was the reply.

"But he thought it was Tony who called him. Why hasn't he come down yet? I'm going up to confess. I won't let you lose your job because of me!",Palmer said.

"Jimmy! Get back here! I'm not gonna lose my job. And I won't let you throw away your career for me,either.", Tony said.

"But how do you know? You heard him. I was on speaker. He was really annoyed."

"I am sure he is over it by now,Jimmy. It was only a joke. It was not a big deal. That wasn't the worst plank phone call in the world."

"The word your are looking for is prank, David. Mr Palmer, in my office, now."

"That won't be happening right now,Leon. Dead marine seargent on the bank of the patomic. Palmer, get Duck and meet us there."

"I don't like being undermined,Gibbs.", said Vance with a glare.

"Not undermining you,Director. Just doing my job.",Gibbs replied with a smirk. With that he told the team to grab their gear and they all headed out. At the crime scene,Gibbs gave orders.

"Ziva, pictures. McGee, bag and tag. DiNozzo, go with McGee." Everyone headed off to do their jobs. Gibbs headed over to Ducky and Palmer and said,

"What have you found out,Duck?"

"Well, Jethro, Of course I can't say precisely until we have completed the autopsy."

"Can you at least give me a guess?",Gibbs asked,shortly.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd have to say that our young seargent here, killed by something other than a gun-shot wound." Gibbs gave a nod, and walked the evidence was gathered and the body was loaded into the evidence van, everyone headed back to NCIS.

It was pretty obvious that Vance wouldn't just let the prank call go. He wouldn't be satisfied till he got to the bottom of it. Gibbs wasn't about to let Palmer be interrigated for something that was most likely not his idea to begin with. Besides, prank phone calls of that nature weren't exactly a crime. As soon as they got back to headquarters, Gibbs headed straight to Vance's office. A few minutes later, he returned with a satisfied look on his face.

"What did the director say,Boss?"

"Nobody loses their job. Today anyway.", Gibbs said. Then DiNozzo recieved a head-smack.

"OW! What was that for,Boss. I didn't make the phone call!"

"But I'm guessing you had something to do with it,DiNozzo."

"It wasn't my idea, either. And McGee was the one who set it up so the phone call couldn't be traced!"

"That true,McGee."

"Well..yes. But I didn't make the dare."

"Which one of you made the dare?",Gibbs asked.

"Well...uh...",McGee stammered. he didn't want Abby to be in trouble.

"Never mind. I have a pretty good idea.",Gibbs said. Then he headed to the elevator.

Abby was sitting in her office, trying to come up with a plan for getting Tony to talk. She was waiting for evidence from the autopsy, as well, but Palmer hadn't brought any .

Abs?!",Gibbs' voice called out. Abby jumped up and headed into the lab.

"Gibbs? What are you doing down here? I haven't gotten any evidence to process, yet. Jimmy's supposed to bring it down soon,though.

"This isn't about the evidence,Abs, but it is about Palmer." Abby looked down at her shoes, nervously.

"Is Jimmy in trouble?"

"No. Luckily, I was able to talk Leon out of reading him the riot act and locking the poor guy up. It wasn't easy though. Really, Abs? Daring Palmer to prank the director of NCIS? Of all people? Wh;y Not SecNAV? Or the President of the united states?" Abby couldn't quite meet Gibbs' eyes.

"No one was supposed to be able to trace it back to us. McGee made it untraceable. But then the Director thought it was Tony. Honestly,Gibbs. It was supposed to just be a fun prank. We were playing truth or dare, and that was the first thing I came up with."

"Well, everything's good now. But next time you decide to have some harmless fun, come up with a dare that doesn't involve the Director.",Gibbs said, giving Abby a stern look. Abby nodded, but before she could respond, Palmer came in.

"Abby, I brought the evidence." Then the man saw Gibbs.

"Oh, Agent Gibbs. I didn't know you were up here. I didn't mean to interupt.

"Jimmy, Gibbs talked to Vance. You still have a job. And I promise to never dare you to do something that crazy ever again!", Abby said, holding up her hand to swear on the last part.

"Thankyou, 's a relief!"

Don't mention it. Back to work, both of you.",Gibbs replied. With that, he headed out of the lab.

"I really am sorry,Jimmy. I didn't mean for you to almost get into trouble because of a dare."

"It's ok,Abby. Did you get in trouble with Agent Gibbs?"

"Not much. He just told me next time I play truth or dare, not to involve Director Vance."

"I agree with that plan.",Jimmy said.

"You better get back to Autopsy. I've got work to do.", Abby said.

"You're right. Bye Abby.",Palmer responded. Abby smiled and waved as Palmer left her lab. Then she quickly called Tony.

"Hey, can ya come down here?...I need to talk to you about something...Ok. See ya in a minute." Abby ended the call and waited. It didn't take long.

"Hey, Abs? You got some results for me?",Tony asked as he walked into the lab.

"Not yet. I want to know what happened with Vance."

"Well, he came into the squad room while we were all talking. He was not happy. He called the Autopsy Gremlin into his office, but Gibbs came in just in time and intercepted. When we got back from the crime scene, the Boss went straight to Vance's office. He came out about twenty minutes later and told us we all still had our jobs."

"So, you don't know what he said to the Director?"

"Not a clue. It apparently worked,though. Abby, what's the other reason you got me down here?"

"What do you mean?",Abby asked,innocently.

"Come on, Abs. You wouldn't get me all the way down here just to ask about Gibbs and Vance. And you sounded urgent on the phone. What's going on?" Abby replied,

"Ok. I called you down here to talk about Ziva. Actually I called you down to talk about you AND Ziva."

"What about me and Ziva,Abby? I already told you, we're j;ust friends." , Tony said.

"Tony, I know that's not true. Ziva loves you. I know because she told me. I've seen the way you look at her and how you look when you talk about her. You're face lights up like a Christmas tree. So does hers. You two deserve to be happy. It's ok to admit you care about her alot. Don't try and deny it, Anthony DiNozzo. It's obvious."

"Abby, It doesn't matter. Rule twelve, remember? It would never work. One of us would have to leave the team and neither of us wants to. We're both happy here."

"Oh, rule twelve, rule schmelve. That rule was made up years ago because of what happened between him and Director Sheppard in Paris. You and Ziva are not Gibbs and Director I know Gibbs would make an exception to the rule for you two. He wants you both to be happy, even if he doesn't act like it. He really does care.",Abby insisted.

"What if it didn't work out,Abby? I don't want to mess up what Ziva and I have.",Tony replied. Abby put her hands on his shoulders and said,

"Or,what if by denying and running away from your feelings, you're preventing the chance for something even better? You both obviously love each other. Don't blow this totally great oppertunity,Tony."

"I gotta go,Abs. Thanks for the chat. I'll think about what you said.",Tony said.

"Tell her,Tony!",Abby called after the man, as he headed quickly to the only response was to wave at the Goth as the elevator doors shut.

**Oooooh! Will Tony take Abby's advice? How would Tony and Ziva get around the rule twelve issue? Tune into Misspatchesmom's chapter to find out!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's Misspatchesmom's next chapter. Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Unknown to Abby and Tony, Ziva had been in the hallway while they were talking. When Tony had headed down to the lab, Ziva had been searching for information on the dead Marine. Two interesting connections had turned up and she printed out the information to share with Abby. It may prove to be useful in analyzing the evidence from the crime scene. She heard Tony admit to Abby that he had feelings for his partner. Ziva ran to the stairway as Tony turned to leave the lab. She didn't want him to see her and figure out that she had overheard the conversation.

In the stairway, she sat on the steps, thinking. Why did life have to throw complicated her way so often? She admitted that she loved the man to herself, and sort of admitted it to Abby. Now Tony knew that she cared about him as well. Dancing around their feelings for each other had become the norm between her and Tony. She did enjoy the time the spent together outside of work; and they were doing a lot more of that since Ray had been arrested for murder. Movie nights at least three nights per week, dinner, lunch together on days off; all of the time the two spent together would look like 'dating' to an outsider.

She looked at the print out still in her hand; time to get that to Abby. Ziva stood up and left the stairwell and headed into the lab.

"Abby," she called out when the Goth was not anywhere to be seen.

Abby came out of the back part of the lab, "Hey, Ziva; what's up?"

"I found this information on our dead Marine and printed it out for you. It may be useful when you are processing the evidence to know that he was recently in two remote areas. Also, his father owns the largest kaolin mine in Georgia. That could explain the white powder we found on his clothes and hands."

"Thanks, Ziva!" Abby took the printed pages from her friend. "Hey, have you thought about telling Tony how you feel about him?" she blurted out before thinking.

"ABBY!"

"No, really. He cares about you as much as you do about him. Ziva, if you could see your face when you talk about him. He's the same way when he talks about you. And we've ALL seen how you two look at each other…"

"Abby, it is complicated. I cannot just…"

"Yes, you can, Ziva. You can tell him how you feel and he can tell you how he feels. Things will be out in the open and you guys can stop hiding the love from each other!" Abby was going to get one of the two to hear her out, "Life Is too short to hide who you love, Ziva. Be happy. Be loved."

Ziva tuned to leave, "I will think about it. That is all that I can promise."

"Good enough," Abby smiled as the Israeli entered the elevator. Maybe, just maybe, her plan did work after all. At least the two were thinking about revealing their feelings for each other to each other!

Ziva stepped off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. McGee was at his desk typing furiously on the keyboard. Gibbs was coming back from the break area with a cup of coffee in his hand. Tony was neither at his desk nor in the immediate area. She moved behind her desk and put the information that she had printed for Abby on the plasma.

Meanwhile, Tony had gone from Abby's lab to the small park-like area just outside the building. It was quiet and just what he needed for a few minutes to mull over the words from Abby. Sometimes he wished that he had the courage to tell Ziva how he felt about her. But what if things didn't work out and he lost the best friend he'd ever had? Crap, when did life decide to throw complicated into his path?

He enjoyed all of the time that he and Ziva spent together outside of work. Their movie nights, dinners, lunches together on off days; he looked forward to it all. '_Admit it, DiNozzo, you want to be with her!_' So why couldn't he just tell Ziva that he had deep feelings for her?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by his phone. He looked at the caller ID; Gibbs. Time to go back inside. He walked towards the door as he answered the phone, "Yeah, Boss? I'm on the way."

When Tony got back to the bullpen, things were chaotic at best. In the main case they'd been working, Harper Dearing had yet again managed to evade them. More importantly, Director Vance had gone missing on his drive in to work. First priority was to locate the Director and ensure his safety.

With Vance missing, the team was working round the clock until he was found. Ziva thought about Abby's words as the team continued their search for the missing Director. After they found Vance and things calmed down, she would make the time to tell Tony how she felt about him.

Tony also thought about how quickly loved ones could be snatched from your life; after they found the Director and the case was wrapped up, he would make the time to tell Ziva how he felt.

**Well, Tony has made up his mind to finally confess his feelings to Ziva and Ziva is concidering the possibility of fessing up to him. Will they get the chance?**

**Keep tuning in to find out. Hippiechic81's chapter will be posted Monday. Don't forget the reviews! Catch ya later! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Ya'll! Hippiechic81,here. Here's the next chapter! Before we begin,however, I have to say something to the guest who was so rude in her **

**review last chapter. ****I do NOT ****accept character bashing of ANY character in my stories. Especially not in my cowriter's chapter of a co write! Also, I will NOT condone foul language. **

**Any review that uses swear words or****bashes or hates on the characters created by Donald Bellisario, will be automatically deleted or reported! **

**Everyone else! Enjoy this chapter! Please ****read AND review!**

Director Vance was finally found on the property of a man named Harper Dearing. He had been locked in a crypt. He was, for the most part, unharmed.

Even though they had found the director safe and sound, their troubles were far from over. Harper Dearing was still out there and no one could figure out what his next move would be. On top of that, the evil man kept calling and taunting Gibbs' team and NCIS as a whole. It was eventually discovered that Dearing's son was a Navy man and had been killed. The distraught father blamed the Navy and was out for revenge. Things were not going smoothly. Harper's actions had the potential to throw a huge wrench in all the plans for Palmer and Breena's wedding and special celebrations leading up to the event. Palmer's bachelor party ended up turning into a stakeout, much to Abby's chagrin. As Best Woman, she had made so many plans to make it a spectacular occasion. Palmer, on the other hand, was actually relieved. He was terrified of what Abby might come up with for a bachelor party. The real crushing blow came the evening before they were all due to fly out for Palmer and Breena's destination wedding. They had worked almost day and night for weeks and were still not that much closer to finding Harper Dearing or finding out what he was planning. Everyone dreaded asking the question, but Abby finally got up the nerve.

"Uh, Gibbs, we were all kind of afraid to ask. But we need to know. Is there any chance that we are going to be able to make it for Jimmy's wedding?" Gibbs didn't have to say a word. The look on his face said it all. Palmer struggled to hold back tears as he assured them all that he understood and would be ok. Abby was almost in tears herself as she saw how crushed Palmer was. As everyone dejectedly went back to work, Abby, Palmer and Ducky, headed to the elevator.

On the way down, Abby hugged Palmer from the side and said, huskily, "Jimmy, I'm so sorry. I'm heartbroken that I can't be your Best Woman, or even be at your wedding now. I'll be there in spirit, though."

"I know, Abby. Thank you. It's not your fault. Harper Dearing is the only one to blame. I want you to promise that you'll do everything you can to focus on this case. Get that SOB so he can't ruin anyone else's day!" Palmer said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Abby nodded, and pulled him into a tight hug. Then the elevator opened on Abby's floor.

Ducky looked at her and said, "Now go do what you do best, my dear. We have got an evil genius to catch." Abby nodded and hugged Ducky before leaving the elevator and heading to her lab. She hugged Bert tightly, and got to work.

A little later, Tony came down to check on Abby's progress, "Abs? You ok?"

"No! I'm pissed, heartbroken, and I feel so bad for Jimmy. We're all the family he has and we can't be there to support him!" Abby replied.

Tony sighed. "I know. I feel bad for the guy, too. Unfortunately, evil creeps don't work out our time table.

"Tony, now you can't dance with Ziva at Jimmy and Breena's reception. That would have been the perfect chance for you two to talk."

"Abby, lay off, ok?! Ziva and I will talk on our time! No one else's!" Tony suddenly snapped. At the hurt look on his Goth friend's face, Tony instantly felt horrible. He reached over and took her hand. "Abs, I'm sorry. It's just...I've been trying to find the right moment to talk to Ziva all week and then Dearing has to go and screw up my plans. I'm so frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?"

Abby hugged her friend and nodded into his shoulder as she said, "Of course I forgive you, Tony. We're all stressed right now. And you'll get your chance. I believe that with all my heart. You and Ziva are destined to be together. It's fate." Abby pulled back and smiled at Tony.

He smiled back and said, "Thanks, Abby." Then she told him what she had gathered from the evidence, and he headed back to the squad room.

As it turned out, Ducky was the only member of Palmer's family who was able to attend the wedding. The NCIS family really was only family Palmer had.

Over the next couple of days, it was discovered that Dearing had planted a bomb somewhere. It took the help of one of Dearing's assistants to locate the Bomb. It was in Vance's car. The man thought he could disarm it, but it would be risky. Unfortunately, Vance had parked his car right next to the NCIS building, right outside Abby's lab. Gibbs looked in the window and saw Abby rushing back and forth inside, hard at work. He ran into the building and down the stairs to the lab.

"Abs, get down!", he yelled! Abby turned and suddenly felt herself pushed to the ground. The next sound she heard was a huge BOOM, and shattering glass and splintering wood. She felt Gibbs covering her body with his own as she screamed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to shut out the horrific events all around her.

When they felt it was safe to move, Abby and Gibbs got up, slowly.

"You ok, Abs?"

"I think so. McGee! Ziva! Tony! The Director! Gibbs, we gotta find the others! What if they're hurt badly?"

"Abs, the first responders are coming in now. I can hear the sirens. I need you to go get checked out. I'll go check on the others." Gibbs said, grabbing Abby by the shoulders.

"But, Gibbs...!" Abby began.

"No buts, Abs. I'll get you out of here, you get checked out, then you can start helping with the search. Not alone, though. I need to know you're safe."

Abby looked at her father figure and said reluctantly, "Ok."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek before for leading her out of the building. Gibbs sat her down by an ambulance and kissed her forehead before starting to walk quickly back towards the disaster zone.

"Sir, we need to check you out, too." said one of the paramedics.

Gibbs was about to refuse, but Abby gave him a look and said, "Gibbs, if I'm gonna let them poke and prod me, you're not escaping it." Gibbs rolled his eyes, but allowed himself to be directed to another ambulance. While he was being checked out, he caught Abby's eye. She gave him a small, sad smile and a little wave.

As soon as Gibbs was released, he headed back into the building and made it to the squad room. He found McGee on the ground by his desk. He helped him up.

"You ok?" the older man asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I was under the desk." Gibbs then noticed something.

"McGee, you're hurt." McGee looked down and saw his shirt covered in blood. He had a large shard of glass sticking out of his side. The younger agent looked back up at his boss with panic in his eyes. With the look of a concerned father, Gibbs put a gentle hand to the back of McGee's neck to offer some comfort. Then he made sure that McGee was taken to the hospital as soon as possible. As Gibbs came back into the Squad room after making sure his agent was being taken good care of, Abby came running towards him, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! Tony and Ziva!"

"Slow down, Abs. Breathe. What about DiNozzo and Ziver? Have they been found? Are they ok?"

"No one can find them!" I've tried to ping their cell phones. I've tried calling them and calling out to them. No answer!"

Before Gibbs could respond to the frantic woman, a fireman came into the room and said, "There's someone in one of the elevators. We can hear them moving in there, so we know they're alive, at least for now. What we don't know is how badly they're hurt or how long it will take to extract them. The oxygen in the elevator can only last for a few hours."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them out!" Gibbs said irritably. Abby's eyes were wide with horror, and filled with tears.

"We need more man power. I'm going outside to get a couple more men in here. And more tools. Then we'll get right on it." The firemen hurried out, leaving Gibbs and Abby looking at each other worried. They understood what the man had said. Tony and Ziva, if it was them inside that elevator, might not make it out alive.

Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Yeah, Gibbs." Abby's head snapped up in terror as the next word out of Gibbs' mouth was a loud, horrified, "WHAT?!"

**So, what do you guys think happened to get that reaction from Gibbs? Fine out in MissPatchesmom's chapter! **

**Don't forget to review, but please be kind**

**and constructive! Thanks for reading! Catch ya later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Here's misspatchesmom's chapter. Enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

The realization that Vance's vehicle had been turned into a weapon of mass destruction prompted an evacuation of the NCIS building. Tony and Ziva had helped clear others out of the various floors and met in the hallway of the top floor.

"That's the last of them; get out Ziva," Tony shouted over the warning sirens.

"I am not leaving without you," Ziva grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him in the direction of the elevator.

As the blast hit the building, the pair felt the elevator shake and then stop abruptly. Instinctively, they grabbed for the other, wrapping arms around each other. Pieces of ceiling tile rained down on them as they tried to stay in the corner of the elevator car.

"Are you okay, Ziva?"

"Yes, you?"

"Fine."

As their eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting and the dust and pieces of the ceiling settled, both noticed an increase in temperature. Ziva got on Tony's shoulders and tried to push the ceiling tiles out of the way to get to the escape door on the roof of the car. No luck, nothing budged.

Frustrated, Ziva sat down on the floor and turned to Tony. "Why did we think this was a good idea to get into the elevator? Now we are stuck in here for who knows how long."

"Hey, it could be worse. We could be stuck with McGee or sweaty Manny from HR," Tony grinned at Ziva.

"True," Ziva replied and then a thought hit her. "Tony, what if those people are dead?"

Tony stopped grinning, and moved his hand to move a stray curl out of Ziva's face. "I think your hair gets curlier when you sweat." He let his hand linger on the side of her head.

"It is rather warm in here; you are sweating through your clothes."

"Want me to take them off?" Tony joked as he removed his jacket. "Seriously, we need to conserve energy and try not to sweat out too much or risk becoming dehydrated."

Ziva nodded, "I do not know how airtight this elevator is so we may want to also think about conserving breathable air. Sitting still and not moving a lot is a good idea."

The partners sat side by side, looking at each other in silence. They spoke with their eyes. Tony again moved his hand to tuck a stray bunch of hair behind Ziva's ear. He left his hand on the side of her face and slowly stroked her cheek. Ziva raised her hand to Tony's face and lightly touched his cheek.

"Ziva…"

"Tony…"

They spoke at the same time in hushed voices. Tony decided to say what was in his mind and heart before he chickened out.

"Ziva, I meant what I said in Somalia; I can't live without you."

Ziva gazed into his eyes, and saw the love she felt for him reflected back at her. "Tony, I… I… have realized that I want you in my life. That I want to be with you."

Tony fixed his gaze on Ziva's chocolate orbs; the love he saw in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. "Ziva, is it okay if I kiss you?" She nodded and he drew her to him, fusing his lips on hers. It wasn't a lustful or hungry kiss, but one of devotion and love.

They broke apart for air; only inches between their lips. Ziva moved in to touch her lips to Tony's; she could not get enough of the taste of him. As their lips crashed together, the elevator car shifted. Tony pulled Ziva to him to protect her as she wrapped her arms around him to protect him.

"Did the Earth just move?" Tony whispered.

"I think it did," Ziva replied, not moving from his embrace. "I like being in your arms…"

Tony grinned, "Spoiled you with movie night cuddles, huh? You can stay as long as you want…"

The two sat wrapped together just listening to the other breathe, feeling hearts beating, and enjoying the contact of their bodies. Neither one cared that the nearness created more sweat; it felt right to be so close. They dozed off, sleepiness induced by the heat.

Another shift of the elevator car awoke them about three hours later. After determining that no further shifts would happen, they shared soft kisses and caresses.

"Well, not my idea of a perfect first date, but…" Tony joked.

"I do not care; I am with you. That is enough for me," Ziva brushed her lips on Tony's. "And if this is where we meet our end, then I am happy that I am with the one person I want to be with always."

"Oh, Ziva, I want to have you by my side forever," he whispered in response. "I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

Ziva's cell phone interrupted their cuddling and kisses. "Shalom, Abba. I am fine. I am trapped in an elevator, but I am not injured."

"Are you alone?" Eli asked.

"No, I am with Tony," she smiled at him as she spoke. "He is fine as well."

"What are you not telling me, Ziva?" Eli heard something in her voice when she spoke the name of the American agent. Eli knew that the two were close friends, not that he approved, but his daughter was strong-willed. He could not change who she chose to befriend.

"Ask him if he can use his influence to get us out of here!" Tony spoke loudly and took Ziva's free hand in his. She smirked at him and continued her conversation with her father.

"I will call you when we are out of here, Abba. Shalom." Ziva ended the call.

"How nice that your dad called to check on you. Mine should be calling any minute now," Tony commented sarcastically. He held up his phone; it stayed silent.

"Perhaps he does not know that we have been bombed?" Ziva suggested as she leaned against Tony's chest. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I gave up making excuses for him; he doesn't care about me," he murmured into her hair.

"Well, I care about you… a lot!"

"And I care about you, Ziva. You are my best friend." She turned and their lips met again. Tony was about to deepen the kiss when a noise above them interrupted. The door slid open about six inches and a firefighter peered in at them.

"Hello; we should have you out of here in a few minutes."

They sat waiting for the doors to be opened further, holding hands. As the firefighters pried the doors further apart, Abby suddenly appeared it the opening.

"Oh, thank God you two are okay. I bet you are about ready to kill each other!" the Goth chattered. Tony and Ziva shared a look, speaking to each other with their eyes. All either one wanted was to be out of the elevator and cuddled together, but there was no way they would say that to Abby.

After Abby and the firemen helped the two agents out of the elevator, Tony looked seriously at the goth and asked,

"So, how bad is it? What do we know?" Abby looked at her friends with sad eyes and replied,

"It's just awful, Tony. It looks like a morgue out there. The parking lot is covered with bodies. There's not enough space down in autopsy. The squad room doesn't look too bad, considering, but I can't even get into my lab yet to check on the damage.

"Abby, what about McGee?",Ziva asked, quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"H-he..got a shard of glass in his side. Gibbs sent him to the hospital. I haven't heard anything from him since he left."Abby said. Tony swore softly, under his breath. Abby continued,

"Worst of all, Gibbs got a phone call right before I came with the firemen to get you guys out. It didn't sound good at all. He walked away from me after he answered. I don't know what happened, but I have a bad feeling." Before Tony or Ziva could respond, they all looked up to see Gibbs coming towards them. One look at his face told them it was bad news.

As he came closer, Gibbs looked at his two agents and the forensic scientist.

"Ducky had a heart attack." Gibbs saw the tears in Abby's eyes and the shocked looks on Tony and Ziva's faces as he continued, "He's alive but in CCU. Palmer's with him."

**Well, one more chapter left to go! Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Last chapter will be up most likely on Thursday or Friday. **

**Catch ya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here is the final chapter! Misspatchesmom and I wrote this one together. I wrote the second half and she wrote the first. Thanks to al who have read**

**and reviewed! Enjoy the chapter and please read and review one more time! **

Thanksgiving arrived amid plans to have the annual team dinner at Gibbs' house instead of Ducky's condo due to the doctor still recovering from his heart attack. Abby coordinated the dinner with each person bringing part of the meal. Due to a case, they almost didn't get to have their dinner, but it finally all worked out.

Tony and Ziva had been spending a lot of time together outside of work. They called it the "post-elevator us," when discussing their new openness with each other and with the team. Via that open communication and sharing, Tony had learned that Ziva was disappointed when she could not get tickets to the opera to honor her sister Tali's memory.

He put a plan in place that he felt would be a good second choice for Ziva. He let Gibbs know that Ziva might be a little late for Thanksgiving dinner, but it was for a very good reason. He and Ziva were alone in the squad room.

"Ziva, did you know that McGee installed a crazy awesome sound system in here?" he grinned at his friend.

"I did not; why?"

"Well, I told Gibbs that you would be a little late to dinner," Tony had a sly and mischievous grin on his face as he moved towards Ziva.

"Why? You know that I am never late; you know how I drive, Tony."

"Ah, but you did not know about THIS!" Tony pressed play on the remote and the sounds of Puccini filled the air. "I know it's not the same, but if you close your eyes, maybe it'll be like you're at the opera. Maybe even that Tali is with you…" He handed Ziva the remote with that smile he used just for her.

"Thank you, Tony!" Ziva accepted the offered remote and smiled, locking eyes with her best friend. As she listened to the aria, Tony gathered his things and headed to the elevator. Ziva cranked up the volume. Tony had outdone himself yet again in showing how much he cared for her. She closed her eyes and listened to the opera, feeling the presence of her late sister.

Over at Gibbs' house, Abby was her usual fluttery self, preparing the turkey and mashed potatoes for the family. She made note of each person who arrived and that they brought food items. So far, McGee had brought three kinds of vegetables, Breena and Jimmy brought bread and rolls, Gibbs had made pies, and Ducky brought a plum pudding as well as helped with the bird. Only Tony and Ziva were missing. She heard Tony come in the front door and he brought a large salad, Ziva's contribution, and two gallons of ice cream for the pie.

Abby spotted the salad first, "Where's Ziva? She's supposed to bring the salad; she **is** coming, right?"

"Yeah; she'll be a bit late, but she will be here in time for dinner," Tony replied.

"Why?" Abby was curious.

"Personal, Abs; all good." Abby could tell that Tony knew more than he was telling, but she decided to drop it for now. After all, her plan had worked indirectly; Tony and Ziva were spending a lot of time together and seemed to be very happy.

Tony went into the living room and sat on the sofa so that he could watch for Ziva's Mini to pull into the driveway. He wanted to be outside to greet her if possible. The others were talking about the college football games played over the holiday weekend. He nodded at strategic parts of the conversation and pretended to be listening while he watched for the headlights to appear.

Finally, he saw the telltale brightness of a car approaching the driveway. He got up and moved in the direction of the door, slipping out quietly. He trotted down the path to the driveway as Ziva opened her door. She looked up to see the one person she most wanted to see at that moment.

"Tony," she moved over to him as she shut and locked her door. "Toda raba; I enjoyed Puccini so much. I did what you suggested and closed my eyes while listening. Tali was there; I felt her presence." Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Al lo davar, Ziva," he whispered into her kiss. His lips met hers and they fused into a long and love-filled kiss. When they broke for air, he suggested that they go back to her place and spend the evening alone together.

"I like that idea, Tony, but then everyone inside will be wondering where we are," Ziva replied. "Do you want them to know yet?"

"Um… no, not really…" he kissed her again, then took her hand and led her up the walkway to the front door.

On the front porch, he pulled her to him again, 'One last kiss before we go inside."

"Mmmm…" Ziva hummed into the contact; she could kiss him all day if he wanted.

Inside, Abby had seen Tony go out the door. She moved to where she could watch the driveway and still be unnoticed from outside. She nearly squealed when Tony and Ziva kissed multiple times right there in Gibbs' driveway! She noticed them heading up the walk and went to the front door to open it.

Outside, the kissing couple heard a sound behind the closed door and quickly separated, although they did keep their hands interlaced by their sides. Abby opened the door to the two standing side by side; she couldn't tell, but she was pretty sure they were holding hands.

"Oh, good; you're here, Ziva! It's almost time to eat dinner," Abby had to keep herself from saying anything more. If she did, she just might not be able to stop herself from letting out a squeal and jumping up and down. Tony and Ziva were together!

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said.

"Tell the others we'll be in in a minute."

"K." Abby replied, then quickly headed back inside.

"Ziva just got here. She and Tony will be in soon." McGee looked at Abby questioningly, and the Goth gave a slight nod in answer. McGee smiled and gave a subtle thumbs' up. Tony and Ziva came in a few moments later, and Abby said,

"Good! Let's eat!" Then everyone found seats and sat down. Abby insisted on sharing a Thanksgiving prayer, then Gibbs carved the turkey and the rest of the food was passed around. After dinner, Ziva, Breena, and Abby put the food away and washed the dishes. Then they joined the others in the living room to talk. Tony and Ziva eventually slipped off down to the basement for a talk, using the excuse that they needed to get more ice from the freezer. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ziva turned to Tony and said.

"So, I believe Abby knows about us."

"Yeah. But to her credit, she didn't say anything." Tony replied.

"Do you think she will be able to keep from telling the others?" Ziva asked, anxiously.

"She'll keep our secret. McGee probably knows, but he and Abby were the ones who tried to get us together in the first place. They wouldn't do anything to mess that up now."

"I suppose not." Ziva agreed. Tony pulled her in for a kiss. Ziva melted into Tony's embrace. Then she pulled back and said softly,

"Tony, we should not be down here like this. What if Gibbs were to come looking for us and catch us together in this way?"

"Well, then, I guess we better get back up there with the ice before he figures it out. Before they could say another word, they heard the basement door open and Gibbs' voice called out,

"Hey you two, How long does it take to get ice?! What the hell is going on down there?"

"Coming, Boss, Tony said, grabbing a bag of ice and dashing up the stairs with Ziva following. They walked out of the basement avoiding Gibbs' eyes.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting for you to serve the dessert. Ziva can you help me with the pies?"

"Of course, Abby." Ziva replied and started to follow her friend to the kitchen.

"DiNozzo, Ziver?" Gibbs said, stopping the two agents in their tracks. They both turned to the man, nervously waiting for him to chew them out. They got the surprise of their lives when all he said was,

"Keep it out of the office, you two." With that he went to sit back down on his sofa. Everyone but Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee looked very confused. Gibbs did nothing to satisfy their curiosity, and neither did the three agents or the forensics expert. As Tony went to join the others, he heard Abby let out a soft squeal as she and Ziva headed for the kitchen. Ziva quickly shushed her friend, but once the two reached the kitchen, Abby said,

"See? I told you Gibbs would be ok with you and Tony getting together. I am so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, Abby. Please do not make a big thing of it, though. Tony and I would prefer to keep it quiet for a while. At least until we get used to our new relationship."

"Oh, of course, Ziva! But I am totally thrilled for you guys! I knew you would eventually figure it out." Abby replied. Then she hugged the Israeli who hugged her back after a slight hesitation.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Abby." Abby smiled and responded,

"Happy Thanksgiving, Ziva." Then the two women dished up the pie and carried the plates in. Breena jumped up to help serve, and then they all prepared to enjoy their dessert. Ziva sat down next to Tony and smiled at him. He smiled back and squeezed her hand. They sat around enjoying talking with the rest of the group. Abby and McGee winked at their newly dating friends and shared a smile. Gibbs good-naturedly rolled his eyes, as Ducky began telling one of his stories. Breena and Palmer were cuddled together, while sitting on the floor by the sofa. Ziva settled back against Tony and enjoyed the moment along with the others. It felt so good to celebrate the special day as a family, especially when they were all a part of the best family anyone could ask for.

**Well, that's it,folks! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Please remember to review this last chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
